Genus species: Rhododendron hybrid.
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98Robleexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of evergreen azalea of the genus Rhododendron and a member of the Ericaceae family. This new azalea variety, hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x98Robleexe2x80x99, was discovered by Robert Edward Lee of Transcend Nursery in July, 1999 in Independence, La. xe2x80x98Robleexe2x80x99 originated as a naturally occurring branch sport of Azalea hybrid xe2x80x98Conlecxe2x80x99 U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,580 while it was being grown in Independence, La. The value of this new cultivar lies in its unique blooming period, bloom color, bloom form, bloom size, and growth habit.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by cuttings has been under Mr. Lee""s direction at the same location. The new plant retains its distinctive characteristics and reproduces true to the type in successive generations. The plant cannot be reproduced true from seed.
The following are the most outstanding and distinguishing characteristics of this new cultivar when grown under normal horticultural practices in Independence, La.
1. The unique spring, summer, and fall blooming.
2. A pink flower color Red-Purple Group 67C with dotting color Red-Purple Group 64B.
3. Large, single flower with wavy petal margins. The flowers range in size from 3xc2xdxe2x80x3-4xe2x80x3 in diameter.
4. Easily propagated with semi-hardwood cuttings in late spring through the summer.
5. Fast growth rate under normal fertilization and moisture conditions.
6. Upright, dense and globose in nature.
7. Good specimen plant.
8. Desirable in planters.
9. Makes a very good hedge or screen.
10. Very good foundation plant for large buildings.
11. Does well as an understory plant in a woodland garden.
12. Hardy to Zone 7.
13. Attracts butterflies.